Bring Me to Life
by Bendysgirl
Summary: What happens when Henry never went to the studio but many, many years later someone related to Henry finds the letter and goes instead. When two beings battling their inner Demons meet what will happen?
1. Chapter One (09-17 22:59:39)

**_Hello readers this is my first story and i hope i can do BATIM justice with my twist and my orignial character. please i encourage feedback and critque to make this a better story for you fellow readers._**

**_please enjoy_**

**Chapter One**

**(??? POV)**I walked into the room to see my darling Great Uncle Henry laying in his bed watching TV and laughing at the silly skits being performed. He still enjoyed watching the old black and white comedy's and cartoons.

"Hey Uncle Henry" I say gently while walking toward the side of his bed. He may be my Great Uncle but I just like to call him Uncle.

He smiles at me and leans over to give me a hug in which I return fully.

"Hey there my tough girl." He says his voice is deep and a bit crackly from old age but he still acts like the same tough and comical old man I grew to love like he was my own father.

"How has college been treating you? Made any friends or (he raises his fingers in the air making a teasing quote on quote gesture) boyfriend?" he laughs as he sees my face scrunch up after the boyfriend comment.

"Ewe, me, have a boyfriend? Gross! Stop messing around Uncle!" I say half giggling while lightly punching him in the shoulder.

"How dare you punch a sensitive, hurting wittle old man like me!" he dramatically grabs his shoulder pretending to be offended. Then we both laughed so hard we both had tears in our eyes.

As he wiped the tears from his face he gently said "but seriously how have things been sweetheart?"

I wipe the tears from my eyes then replied to his question with a little more serious tone. "Its been going, the comics are doing well at my job and college has been okay. I love my classes and the people are nice there I suppose but I really haven't made any friends." As I drop my face a bit.

He looked at me with concern in his brown eyes. "Aria, I hope you don't allow that shallow low life to effect your chances in life. He is gone and he isn't going to be getting out any time soon. You need to build a friendship with someone. Bond with people. I don't want to see you alone for the rest of your life cause of him."

"But I have you don't i?" I ask in a soft sad tone.

"I won't always be here sweetheart. I won't be going anywhere for a little bit I hope but there will be a day where I can no longer be by your side and all I wish for you is to be happy and meet someone you can truly shine and be yourself with." He said as he took my hands into his big wrinkled hands.

"I know Uncle. I will try." I said forcing a small smile across my face.

"Now since we got this off our chests I was actually hoping you can do me a favor. I would do it if I could but these old bones barely can use a remote now adays. "

"Of course Uncle, anything I can do for you I will."

He smiled gently "thank you, I really need to clear out my old storage unit. It's really small and not much is in it but if I don't I will get a fine for not removing my belongings due to late payments." He sheepishly looked at me ashamed.

Sigh* "alright Uncle I will but please next time let me help you before it gets to this point you big dummy." I half serious and half teasingly giggle at him.

"Well Uncle I have to head out, I will be back tomorrow alright, after I take care of that unit for you." I say giving him a huge hug.

"Alright sweetheart and thank you." He returned my hug tightly and then let me go. Watching me walk out.

I returned to my small studio apartment which was neither nice nor terrible. The rent was reasonably priced with my small income I make making comics for the local newspaper. The room was small but just enough space for me since I didn't have much of material things. When I got in I went straight to the closet to pick up a box I held on for Uncle. It had a few pictures, drawings, movie reels, and other small items he said was precious to him. As I was digging I found what I was looking for. The keys to his small storage unit, well box more like it. I got back into my car and headed over to the storage yard and found the small box unit that belongs to my Uncle.

I walk up to the box labeled as 'unit 29' and pull out the key. I unlock the box and as I was opening the door I got a shiver down my spine almost as if someone was watching me. I turn around for a moment but nothing was there. "That was strange" I whisper to myself but then I shrug it off as nothing and turn back to the box. Inside were folders of illustrations, old documents, some more movie reels, a old tape voice recorder, and a box of a few letters. I luckily brought a decently sized box and placed the items in it and brought the box back home with me.

When I got back home I placed the box near the closet and I was about to walk away but then my eye caught what looked like a really old and yellowed envelope sitting at the top of the box of letters. I reached down and grabbed it. When I turned it over I was still able to read the old ink of it. Of course it was intended for my Uncle Henry but the name I read in the corner made my heart race excitedly 'Joey Drew'. I know he was my uncle's boss and the man who partnered with my uncle and created a legacy known as Bendy the Dancing Devil.

My curiosity couldn't contain itself as I slid open the envelope trying so hard not to tear it for it felt so fragile. It must have been a few decades old. There was a single page of a letter in it. There was just a small message written on the single page.

**Dear Henry**

**It seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together.**

**30 years really slip away, doesn't it?**

**If you're back in town, come visit the old workshop.**

**There's something I need to show you.**

**You're best pal, Joey Drew**

Were my eyes deceiving me? I don't ever remember my Uncle mentioning he saw Joey again after he told me how he couldn't work there anymore and from my understanding they had an out at each other before he left so why would Joey want to show him something at the workshop since it was closed down many, many years ago it practically an abandoned ruin by now and he called himself Uncles best pal. I wonder if Uncle really went to see him and what it was he wanted to show him. Maybe they made amends and he never told me. All I know is that I am definitely going to be asking him about it tomorrow but for now I truly need to shower and lay my head down, got to be up early tomorrow. As I rested my head down after my shower I thought about that letter once more before I drifted off to sleep.

**(Henry's POV)**

I rested my head back into my pillow as I thought about Aria. That poor girl really has been through so much but I truly hope she finds someone who will bring the fighter out in her and that can truly love her for her imperfections and highlight her perfections. My medication is starting to take effect and my eyes are starting to get heavy. The last thing that pops into my head is an image of Aria smiling ear to ear and beside her she was holding someone's hand or something but I couldn't see what it was as it went dark.

**_This is the end of Chapter one. I hope you like it so far. I know it's starting off a little slow but I really wanna bring out strong backgrounds for the main character and some minor characters._****_please leave comments on what you think and if you have any suggestions it critques on the set up of the story so far._****_I'll post again soon lovelys. Have a great night. ️_**


	2. Chapter Two

(Aria POV)

After I woke up I was just to curious about the letter, so much in fact that I was out of bed and out the door heading straight to the retirement home where You Uncle Henry was at. When I reached the door to his room I try to gain my composure and walked in as if nothing was out of whack. He turned to face me and smiled.

"Good morning sweetheart, I wasn't expecting you so early in the morning. What's up?" He asks me curiously.

"Good morning Uncle and well I cleaned out the storage for you last night before I headed home and I found something I wanted to ask you about." I twirled my thumbs as I was nervous to ask him about the letter.

"Sure you can ask me anything hun, if I am right a lot of it is old work documents."

"Yea your right but there was something that stood out and I'm sorry but I read an old letter of yours."

He laughs obviously not concerned by her actions. "Don't worry about it, like I said most of it is pretty much just w.." all of a sudden I can tell he realized something. "Aria who was the letter from?" he asked a very grim and serious tone.

"Uhm J-Joey Drew.." I said in a hushed tone.

He was still looking at me with that intense look and then sighed "Aria please just throw that away and ignore it. He was a bad man and I don't want you to know anything about him."

I was a bit taken aback and tried to pry some info out of him. "But Uncle he was your boss wasn't he and he said he wanted to see you again. Did you not go?"

"No, I wanted nothing to do with him."

"But why?" I questioned trying to get some more info.

"Aria, I will tell you one reason and then you have to drop it and leave it be." He stated and stared right into me til I nodded my head to agree.

"That man Aria, the last time I saw him things were getting strange and in a bad way and before I left I learned of him dealing the occult and was doing some shady things. I wanted nothing to do with that. His overall attitude changed to something cynical and insane and I don't know what he was doing but I am pretty damn sure it wasn't anything good. So now you know so please drop the matter and act like you never saw that letter."

I was so shocked at the info I just learned but while I stared at my Uncle's stern face I nodded. "Okay Uncle I'll drop it."

He smiled gently this time and patted my lowered head. "Aria, you are okay I wasn't mad I am just wanting to protect you. I love you sweetheart."

I looked up to see his gentle and caring smile and I smiled back. We both exchanged hugs and hung out for a bit laughing about old stories and my poor attempt to try and dance like Bendy in the shows completely tripping over my feet. We both exchanged goodbyes and as a was headed for the door he called out to me.

"Aria, please throw away the letter."

"Okay Uncle, I will." And I walked out.

After I shut the door behind me I couldn't help but feel bad for what I planned to do. "I'm sorry Uncle." I whispered and then headed home.

When I got home I snatched my old backpack that had little doodles I did of the different characters like Bendy, Boris and Alice Angel. I grabbed a box of granola bars, a large bottle of water, a change of clothes, my pocket knife, a flashlight and a few other items that would keep me busy if I were to get bored.

I looked at the time being 8:30 pm. I looked at the letter I held in my hands and sighed feeling guilty. 'I'm sorry Uncle Henry but I have to know. I want to know what scares you so much.' I say to myself. I place the letter into the bag and made sure my phone was on the charger so I had a full battery tomorrow. I was going to need it. I laid back in bed and started to drift off to sleep.

Joey Drew Studio, here I come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you guys so much for reading so far. I hope you guys enjoyed so far. Please leave critiques and comments so I know what you guys think, and how I can better the story.


End file.
